


玫瑰海浪之梦

by Freyyyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: Dean Winchester喜欢晒太阳踩水，假设Sam满足了他的愿望。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰海浪之梦

Bgm：Cherry——Lana Del Rey  
Summary：Dean Winchester喜欢晒太阳踩水，假设Sam满足了他的愿望。

那天清晨日出得很慢，薄雾挥散不去，Dean和他分别占据Impala的驾驶和副驾驶座。这是一次失败的盯梢，紧绷的神经让他们在深夜沉沉睡去，醒来后只剩下懊悔不已。Sam偏着头，脸上有坐垫压出的印子，是最佳座位的代价。

Dean垂着脑袋，双臂抱在胸前，皱眉，撅着嘴唇，下半张脸埋在皮夹克竖起的硬领里。他总是有许多小表情，好像他是这个世界上面部肌肉最发达的人，喜欢在听歌和递东西的时候摇头晃脑，无时无刻不对别人挤眉弄眼。但，在日光透过卷着灰边的云，仰卧在他哥哥困倦的睫毛上的那一刻，除了平稳地呼吸，Dean是静止的，如同他们身边那棵平凡而稳固的树木，而Sam忽然加快的心跳不过是树根下的骚动，无法忽视，又难以在意。

“老天。”Dean醒过来，“告诉我那家伙还没跑。”

Sam无法回答：“也许吧。”

他们不敢擅自闯入屋中，任务有女巫介入，这栋房子可不是什么好地方。他们端着枪，随时防备吸血鬼冲过来把两人干翻，随时准备在吸血鬼出现时将他干趴。Sam摸出保温瓶递给Dean，咖啡，后者旋开盖子，发现一滴也倒不出来，翻着白眼把瓶子扔到后座，只好谨慎地喝水解渴——尽量让晨间排解来得晚一些。

今天是最后一天，John不出意外明天就会回来。要是让他发现孩子们把任务搞砸一半就糟了。年轻人端着霰弹枪，调整姿势。Sam仍然困得不停流泪，Dean让他用水洗把脸，免得流太多眼泪看不清路。Dean在车上放着水、咖啡和啤酒，Sam大胆猜测只有后两样才会真正进到他们的肚子里，或者说，Dean的肚子里。

一团黑影飞出窗外，带着满地碎玻璃渣子。是其他猎人赶来的信号，Sam用眼泪抹了把脸，而Dean已经撞开车门，冲上前去往地上那团东西身上来两梭子弹。他尽力习惯打猎的生活，但心跳还是随着Impala车门碰撞时发出的巨响而加重。他捧着枪向Dean跑去，身旁忽然刮来一瞬劲风。

“Sammy，小心！”

他抬脚踹开那个看上去年龄比他还小的吸血鬼，却举着枪迟迟不敢动手。

等他重新坐回Impala，Dean顺来一瓶新的咖啡放在他手心。他一定是跟其他猎人拌了两句嘴，以至于Sam摩挲着手里的瓶子，却不敢抬头看他。

“一切都解决了？”他哑声问。

“别像个小姑娘一样爱哭。”他哥哥回答，“解决了，任务结束，新咖啡，现在该回去睡觉了。”

Sam松了口气，这是他的错，只是那个吸血鬼实在太小，甚至比他们两个初出茅庐的猎人还要小。看见他被踹翻在地，扭着脸挣扎时，他就只是，扣不下扳机，然后忘记了他们在做任务。

“谢谢你保护我，Dean。”

被叫到的人仰在Impala的靠背上，冲副驾驶歪头。Sam捧着保温瓶，穿着松松垮垮的帽衫，看着他，令人害怕的真诚都快从漂亮的眼睛里溢出来了。他总是对Dean说谢谢，这让后者紧张，就像他所说的每个单词都要把两人的界限划分开，而Dean不想要这样。

“知道当你哥多不容易就对了。”Dean系上安全带，从外套口袋拿出钥匙。Sam不想抓这个保温瓶，晃荡的时候咖啡碰着杯壁，发出的声音像便秘。他想握着他哥哥那双能快速把枪拆开又装回去的手——这不正常，他是说Dean的能力，他哥哥应该去学一些专精机械的知识，既然他那么喜欢这辆车，和这辆车相关的事物。而不是会装枪拆枪，做银弹，跟一帮满面胡须的中年男人合作，在早上猎杀比他们还小的吸血鬼。

他就那么做了：抓住Dean的手臂，不让他发动汽车。

Sam说：“我想带你去个地方。”

Dean说：“你知道我不会让你开baby的对吧？”

他翻了个白眼，因为Dean同意不问终点跟着Sam的指示走。但前提是，他们得回旅馆吃早饭，然后睡午觉，再吃饱午饭，再满足Sam的心愿。

Dean踩下皮靴，甩开袜子，挽起裤脚，当沙砾没过指缝时他发出一声缱绻而满足的叹息，转身朝弟弟挥手。Sam，是海啊！还他妈的有夕阳，赚翻了！他这么说，却停在原地。Impala停在路边，保养完善的车身被阳光照射成黑白电影的模样。他看着他的哥哥，穿着宽大的皮衣外套，裤腿松垮地卷在小腿肚以上，眼中金绿色彩因背光沉了下去。Sam双手插在帽衫口袋，风吹得半长不长的头发乱飘。他抬手把头发别在耳后，脚步坚定得好像Dean永远都会在那，永远都不会离开。

他不得不微微低头，好与Dean对视。他的哥哥双唇微张，被喜悦冲昏头脑展露的笑容还没来得及消退，漂亮的双眼直勾勾地盯着他，盯着Sam。后者很想凑上去吻他，但Sam只是蹲下去，替Dean把裤脚卷好，又在他的大腿外侧拍了一下。夕阳，海滩，不绝的潮涨潮落，咸水扑上陆地又退去的摩擦，他相信即使没有任何一个泳装女郎，这也能让Dean快乐得三天睡不着觉。

“谁能想到你今天早上甚至不愿起床呢，Dean？”

“闭上你的嘴吧，Sam，今天我饶了你，不会提起你上回喝酒还宿醉。”

他抱怨Sam脱鞋袜磨磨蹭蹭，最后一只袜子离脚后便猛地提起弟弟的牛仔裤缝。你一定是疯了！小天才一定会这么说，事实上他确实说了，而Dean也觉得自己一定是疯了。他在Sam的右臂上落下一击，仿佛是对刚才他拍自己大腿的回应，接着走向被海面切割成一半的夕阳，却没发现弟弟顿了一下，才踩着他的脚印跟在后面。

Sam掏出手机，留下Dean与海的剪影，Sam还没能想到未来的某些日夜他是否会掏出这张照片来思念，直到它再也无法存在于大脑以外的地方。Dean只有一个背影，现在Sam能从其中读出无限放大的愉悦，还不是对生命与停留的眷恋和不舍。他想要扯着Dean的影子拥抱他，或者至少走到他的身边也行。他害怕Dean永远是一个士兵，永远有变成父亲的可能，害怕Dean留在他身边的执念无法胜过他的欲望，害怕即将到来的离别把Dean推到他目光够不到的地方。

Sam吸了吸鼻子，眉头耸起。他听见Dean的笑声卷着海浪飘来又飘去，看见Dean举起完整贝壳露出得意笑容，和从酒吧赢钱出来的小得意如出一辙，却又更真实，更符合Dean该有的样子。年轻的Sam Winchester为他的哥哥鼓掌，后者因为发现弟弟还落在远处发出不满的呼声。

小时候Dean亲他的额头，牵他的手。不知从什么时候开始，Dean仍然在睡前亲他的额头，却不再在接他放学回家的时候牵他的手。再后来，深夜只余下一句微不足道的晚安。Sam靠自己的力量把两个简单的单词凝化成轻飘飘的吻，直到反应过来时他已经能够比Dean更早入睡，或者说，是Dean归来的时间变得更晚。他一边痛苦于Dean愈发深埋的爱意，一边欢愉于Dean对他的爱意仍然厚厚一层，像是数不完的蛋糕塔，蓬松、甜蜜而腻人。  
Dean湿漉漉的手握上他的，潮气混着咸腥黏在Sam干燥而温暖的掌心，过去数小时的梦想实现得如此之快，他愣了一下。Dean垮下肩膀去捉他的手，Sam抬起手臂贴在自己的腰侧。年长的那个松开手，两只相贴的贝壳停在Sam的掌心，像是一只张开双翅的斑驳蝴蝶。

“一件礼物，Sammy。”Dean说。

不远处的树木摇晃得更加激烈，仿佛舞曲节奏加快。细小沙粒飞进Dean的眼睛。他臭骂一声，要Sam帮他吹眼睛。Sam把贝壳收进口袋，把湿润的沙子蹭在牛仔裤边。他用食指和中指撑开Dean的右眼，长而卷的睫毛因神经反射颤抖，眼珠不自觉晃动。Sam的气息擦过他的脸庞，Dean垂在身旁的左手抽动两下。他等待Sam说结束就像是在等待行刑，Sam的手掌压在他的左肩，即使没用多大力气也让他失去了所有动弹的力气。

“好了。”他的兄弟说，“你逊毙了，jerk。”

“操你的。”他回敬道，“bitch。”

Dean半干的手再次贴上他的。他们沿着Dean来时的路途返回海浪侵袭的边界，在发暗的沙地留下深浅不一的脚印。落日未下沉，泛红的橙色光条被抖动的水波震碎，宛如分裂一般柔和地扩散。海鸟贴着水面展翅，海洋生物的呼吸包裹在能否上升至水面之上的气泡中。他看着那张照片的时候，会想起他们的身边没有别人，只有漠视他们存在的有机和无机物。他们不用思考接下来做什么，不用思考自己的未来，不用思考自己是谁。

他发现Dean的皮衣染上淡红的轮廓，揉了揉眼睛，没等到海水让他降温，热潮便攀上耳尖，火焰在眼中燃烧，分不清是太阳还是爱。Sam恍然发现尽管远处的天边仍旧橙光一片，流浪过来时便已经是镶嵌玫瑰的好手——热烈，把扑在脚踝的灰白浪花换成玫瑰，洇出的汁染红了附近的咸水——Sam第一次发现自己有臆想的天赋。

Sam没再抓着Dean的手，这会让他们变成娘娘腔，或者什么别的，却忘了他们本来就是兄弟，拉手不过稀松平常。Dean双手插着口袋走在前面，他踩着不存在的足迹跟在后面。这条干燥与潮湿的边界看不到尽头，他们注定是要走个酣畅淋漓。贝壳在他口袋中晃荡，像他的灵魂一般，随时准备上行，又被宽松地笼在原地。Sam时不时往海洋远方瞥视，目光却兜转拐回Dean的肩头，那里被王尔德别上一支玫瑰，花瓣每每颤动一次，都是一阵幸福的劲风掠过，而玫瑰的宿主不能知道这一切，因为他会气得在海滩上卷起一阵名为“我快要恶心得晕过去了”的龙卷风。

他们一直在这里坐到月亮升起，才拍拍屁股准备回旅馆。Dean在草坪蹭掉脚底的大部分沙子，动作缓慢仿佛垂暮，露出的脚掌像是蚌壳里的软肉，浅浅的红色。Sam知道他哥的脾气，跟着在草坪上蹭沙子。两人套上鞋袜，放下裤腿，确保大概干净后才靠近Impala。拉开车门，坐下，关门，系安全带，沾水的裤脚和硌脚的沙子让两人呲牙咧嘴，就连Dean踩油门的动作也放轻几分。Sam撬开一瓶啤酒，润湿喉咙又再吞下大口解渴，之后索性放在手边。车拐离小路，Dean就着Stairway to heaven拿起Sam的啤酒，上唇摸索着碰倒瓶口便喝起来。Sam面朝窗外，借助玻璃窗看Dean把酒瓶放回原位。

他忽然想起什么，伸手掏向口袋。不在左边，不在右边，他挤着身体往下摸，裤子口袋依然空空如也。Dean以为弟弟被什么虫子给偷袭了，出声询问他怎么了。Sam听见呼唤后下意识转头看向哥哥，后者看着前方不断靠近的路，分出一点心思来注意他。干瘪的布料让他叹了口气，把自己扔在副驾驶。

Dean拍拍他：“怎么了？被虫咬了？”

Sam搓了把脸：“没什么，就只是，开你的车吧。”

“嘿，你这样我可没法好好开车。”Dean皱起眉头，他挑眉很有一套，“跟我说说吧，伙计。”

“好吧——”Sam把脸埋进手掌里，“我把贝壳弄丢了。”

Dean愣了一下，看吧，他又撅起嘴，弧度轻微的那种：“你是说，我捡给你的那两个？”

“没错。”

Sam透过指缝去看Dean，看他因为自己黏糊糊的应答露出安心的笑容，又因为自己对他的在乎对着前方的路牌挑眉微笑——像前面说的，他挑眉很有一套——等到Sam把自己的脸从手心里捞出来，他又恢复了大哥哥的样子，揉揉弟弟的脑袋，弄乱顶上的头发，把安心从一个人传到另一个人。

“没什么大不了的Sammy。”他说，“也许它们就像童话书里一样变成蝴蝶飞走了。”

Sam嘲笑他的比喻，拍开了他的手。

回去后他们饿得能吃下电视，于是去隔壁餐厅买汉堡和沙拉，忍耐足底的不适大吃一顿，最终对着玻璃杯里的柠檬水打了两个饱嗝。Sam被海风吹得有些头晕，Dean把他推进浴室洗澡。等到他开始洗袜子时，Dean便趁机把自己的扔进他手里，然后毫无负担地躺在沙发上看肥皂剧，吃打包回来的一小块派。

Sam坐在他身旁，Dean歪着的头离他的肩膀很近。他们坐在廉价沐浴露的香氛之中，时不时讨论电视剧的剧情，就像一个普通的，没有父亲的夜晚那样。Sam拿起桌上自己的书，不小心带掉了Dean的色情杂志。他毫无波澜地把它放回桌面，而Dean还在看电视剧，目不转睛，甚至没发现他从加油站带来的杂志曾经掉在地上。等Sam从第三十页看到第九十页时已经临近午夜，Dean的脚搭在桌面，头垂在沙发和扶手间的夹角打盹。他推了推哥哥的肩膀，后者哼哼两声便摇晃着醒来了，即使是半梦半醒，眼睛都睁不开，也足够他分辨Sam是谁，已经他都他妈说了些什么了。

“去床上睡吧，别在这打盹了。”他弟弟说。

“所以你打算睡了？”他另问。

“是的。”他弟弟回答。

得到回复后他马上把电视关了，却等到Sam放下书，走到他的床边，自己才穿上拖鞋，扯着步子来到自己的床边。他听见Sam跟他说晚安，然后是开关碰撞，床单和被单摩擦。Dean终于碰上了柔软的床榻，Sam看他餮足的样子，觉得他大概是这辈子都不想再起床了。

Dean几乎是倒头就睡，他的鼾声传到Sam耳中甚至不需要一秒钟。但这不是他为失眠找的借口，真凶正是躺在背包内层的信封。Sam摸到自己的手机，拉起被子盖住手，打开相册，对那张有Dean的日落晃神。如果说爱是人的本能，那么Dean Winchester作为他弟弟爱的引导人简直烂透了。他不得不承认Dean是个一言难尽的哥哥，也是个棒得一塌糊涂的数学家：起初，他把爱着Sam的情感和属于自己的情感对半分。再后来，他就学会了如何把恐惧、悲伤、快乐、愤怒全都换算成爱着Sam的部分，好让自己变成一个完整的人——他成功了，以至于Sam不敢提起自己将要离开，哪怕他也许已经心知肚明。

哪怕他如果有一个举动请求Sam留下……

从见到他的哥哥开始，Sam就对可能存在的分别提心吊胆——他希望Dean不要走，要跟他和爸爸一起去打猎——但出乎本人意料的是，他竟然要首先提出离开，好把他哥哥的心全颗带走，只留下一点碎屑在那副身体上，残忍又坚定，因为Dean总能自己长成完整的模样，因为Dean是他无所不能的偶像。

他说不定会爽快地把一切抛之脑后，哪怕。

像素拼成的太阳在地图上烧出两枚黑色的洞，一枚在海滩，一枚在远方，布料盖住了手机的微光，也盖住了他喧闹的心跳。现在还不是时候，他对自己撒谎，因为任何时候都可以是正确的，只是他不愿承认他不想开口罢了 。

Sam听见他哥翻身的动静，不用猜也知道他因为自己犹豫的心跳也没能好睡（某类对未成年的过分担心）。于是他关上手机，放在枕边，闭上眼睛，等待鼾声继续敲击他的后背，和风吹树叶的沙沙声搅在一起。Sam感谢天使，今天没有人在隔壁做爱，那会为他们的好梦平添阻碍。他第一回碰见这类阻碍时，只想按头忍耐。但第二回碰见时便想报复，并肯定Dean与他有相同想法，但谁也不敢付诸实践找对方搭档，只能靠毅力对付过去。

他一脚摔进梦里，梦里有Dean在前方漫步的背影，能这样永远，永远平和地走下去也不错。他清楚，在他的家庭一旦离开就是永远离开，Dean Winchester这个人就会像落日坠毁般淡去，他只能在海浪碎片般的痕迹中捕捉他的残影，尽力让他不受更多伤害——他哥哥也会这么做的——接着Sam掉进了更深的梦里，再也没了意识。他还太年轻，年轻到以为自己能够承受许多，却也胆小得不敢猜测他能留在Dean身边，在兄长的错误引领下找到错误的爱情，一举越过漫长的相伴生活，义无反顾地直达爱情的核心。他不敢猜测他们最后会像一对经历了生活磨练的老夫老妻，在激情中超越宁静的陷阱，超越了命运的无情嘲弄与海市蜃楼，超越了爱情，又始终称其为错误的爱情。因为他们无论如何都在一起，生活了足够长时间，足以发现每一次接近死亡，爱就越浓郁，直到谁都再难开口说离开。

即使某天日暮已然浮于他的头顶，他也无法忘记，无法忘记那天海边卷起裤腿赤着脚的Dean Winchester，或者说这之前与这之后的Dean。就像细胞死而复生，空中的雪花，脚下的沙粒，每一分，每一秒的Dean Winchester都称得上独一无二：从他成为他的哥哥，他错误的爱情，直到他在自己怀中死去，一直如此。

然后夜幕降临，月亮被熄灭。他又看见，又想起那张照片，他对Dean的爱随着浪花来来回回，再随着对方的一举一动持续一生。等他死去，这份徘徊的爱情才会失去在世上的立足之地，正如Dean死时，他对Sam的爱情也在弹指之间被抹去了。

等Sam升入天堂，看见Impala，看见他。他会忘记海浪尖的玫瑰，忘记眼中燃烧的，只属于Dean的爱情。但只要他的目光触及到那个灵魂，就会触及诡异爱情的核心。正如爱在爱中消亡，又在爱中重生，如果要评价，他也许会说：我一定是在做梦。


End file.
